minuszkafandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Mythology - Timeless Tales of Gods and Heroes
Egy nagyon cuki könyvecske, szerzője Edith Hamilton, magyar változatot nem találtam, nagyon frankó leírását tartalmazza rengeteg mítosznak, valamint azokban szereplő alakoknak. Gondoltam ebből is kijegyzetelek ezt-azt, biztos ami biztos. Mivel a szöveg angol nyelvű, így saját magam fordítom a kellő részeket a jegyzetemhez, ennek következményeképpen néhány hely, vagy esetleg személynév nincs fordítva, inkább meghagyom az angol változatot, mintsem hülyeséget írjak. Első rész - Az istenek, teremtéstörténet, az első héroszok Az istenek A görögök nem abban hittek, hogy az istenek teremtették az univerzumot, hanem pont ellenkezőleg: úgy gondolták, hogy az univerzum teremtette az isteneket. Az istenek előtt a menny és a föld formálódott meg. Ők voltak az első ősök, gyermekeik pedig a Titánok, az istenek pedig 'unokáik.' A titánok és a 12 főisten A titánok, avagy ősi istenek, ismeretlen időkig voltak az univerzum urai. Termetük és erejük is óriási volt. Rengeteg volt belőlük, de csak néhányuk jelenik meg mítoszokban. A legfontosabb közülük Kronosz (Lat. Saturn) volt. Ő volt a titánok vezetője mindaddig, amíg Zeusz le nem taszította a 'trónról', és el nem ragadta erejét. A rómaiak szerint Jupiter (Zeusz) átvette az irányítást, és Saturnusz (Kronosz) Itáliába repült, ahova behozta az aranykort, a tökéletes béke és boldogság idejét, mely uralkodásának végéig tartott. Említésre méltó Titánok: * Ókeanosz, a világon körbefolyó hatalmas folyó * Felesége, Téthüsz * Hüperión, a nap, a hold és a hajnal atyja * Mnémoszüné, emléket jelent * Themisz, általában az igazságosságot jelöli * Lapetosz, fiai miatt fontos: ** Atlasz, aki vállain tartja a Földet ** Prométheusz, az emberiség megmentője A titánok közül egyedül ők nem lettek száműzve akkor, amikor Zeusz átvette a hatalmat, de alacsonyabb pozícióba kerültek. A 12 főisten (Olympians) - Angolul/Latinul is azért Olympian, mert az Olümposzon élnek. Az, hogy mi az az Olümposz elég nehéz meghatározni. Először Görögország legmagasabb hegyeként volt leírva, de már a legkorábbi Görög versben, az Íliászban is olyan leírást kap, ami alapján nem lehet hegy: "míg azután, ha magam vágynálak húzni magasba, fölhúználak a földdel is én, tengerrel is együtt: és az Olümposz csúcsa köré kötném ama láncot, és az egész mindenség fönt csünghetne a légben. Ennyire több vagyok én istennél s emberi népnél." Ha az Olümposz csúcsára fel lehet kötni a földet és a tengert, akkor az bizony gyanús, hogy nem egy hegy lesz. Valamint a menny se lehet, mivel Poszeidon uralja a vizet, Hádész az alvilágot, és Zeusz a mennyet, viszont az Olümposzon mindhárman 'jártasak'. Akármi is legyen, bejárata egy nagy felhő-kapu melyet a horaék (Az évszakok istennői) őriznek. E mögött volt az istenek élőhelye, itt éltek, aludtak, lakmároztak ambrózián és nektáron, és hallgatták Apollón lantját. Egy tökéletesen békés és áldott lakóhely volt. Homérosz szerint itt a szél sem fúj, se eső se hó nem esik, mindenhol csak a fehér felhők keringenek. A 12 főisten (Görög/Római megfelelő) (Ebben a sorrendben): * Zeusz (Jupiter) - A nagyfőnök, két testvére: * Poszeidón (Neptune) * Hádész (Pluto) * Hesztia (Vesta), és testvére: * Héra (Juno) - Zeusz felesége, fiuk: * Árész (Mars) Zeusz gyermekei: * Athéné (Minerva) * Apollón * Aphrodité (Venus) * Hermész (Mercury) * Artemis (Diana) Héra fia: * Héphaisztosz (Vulcan) (Néha Zeusz fiaként is van említve) Zeusz (Jupiter) Zeusz és testvérei szépen elosztották maguk közt az univerzumot. Poszeidón lett a tenger ura, Hádész az alvilágé, Zeusz pedig a legfőbb uralkodó. Az ég ura, eső istene, felhők hozója, a villámlás forgatója. Ereje nagyobb, mint a többi főistennek együtt. Nem volt se omnipotent (mindenható), se omniscient (mindentudó). Van valami, a moraeik, melyek még nála is hatalmasabbak. (Ezek tulajdonképpen a sors megtestesítői) Zeusz jó sokszor csalja meg a feleségét, Hérát. Azt mondják, hogy ez annak okán fordulhat elő, hogy Zeusz maga, és történetei tulajdonképpen több isten összegyúrásával keletkezett, ugyanis nem volt mit tenni, amikor Zeusz híre olyan faluba jutott, ahol már volt egy 'másik' legfőbb uralkodó. * Aegis - Zeusz mellvértje (Melynek hiányában gyakran ábrázolják) * Madara a sas * Fája a tölgy * Jósdája Dodona a tölgyfák szigetén Poszeidón (Neptune) A tengerek ura (A (Földközi-) tenger, és a Barátságos Tenger (Az Euxine, ma a Fekete-tenger) ura.), Zeusz testvére, és a második legkiválóbb isten. A görögök az Aegean mindkét oldalán tengerészek voltak, így a tengerek istene nagyon fontos volt számukra. Felesége Amphitrite, Ókeanosz unokája. Poszeidónnak csodás helye van a tengerben, de gyakorta az Olümposzon található meg. Amellett, hogy ő a tengerek ura, ő adta az embereknek az első lovakat is, ezért is nagyon tisztelték. A vihar és a szélcsend felett is uralma volt. Háromágú szigonyát (Trident) mindig magánál tartotta, ennek segítségével akárhol földrengést tudott kelteni. A bikákkal is van némi összeköttetése, de azokkal sok más istennek is van. Hádész (Pluto) Hádész, a harmadik testvér, aki pedig az alvilág, és a halottak felett uralkodott. A vagyon istenének is (God of Wealth) hívták, hiszen az ő birtokában volt a sok föld alatti érc is. Sokszor fordították nevét 'Dis'-re, mely a latin megfelelője a gazdag szónak. Nagyon híres a sisakja, mely viselőjét láthatatlanná teszi. Ritkán hagyta el az alvilágot, de nem is volt ez baj, nem volt jó vendég. Könyörtelen, hajthatatlan volt, bár szörnyű a természete, de nem volt gonosz isten. Hesztia (Vesta) Zeusz testvére, Athénéhez és Artemiszhez hasonlóan egy szűz istennő volt. Kitűnő személyisége nem volt, és még a mitológiákban sem játszik szerepet. A tűzhely istennője volt, és az otthont szimbolizálta. Az újszülött gyermekeket az őt ábrázoló jelkép körül kellett vinni mielőtt a család részéve válhatott volna. Minden étkezés áldozattal kezdődött és végződött. Minden városnak volt egy közös tűzhelye, melyet Hesztiának szenteltek, és ezeknek tüzét sosem engedték kialudni. Gyarmatalapításkor a gyarmatosok ebből a tűzből vittek széndarabokat, melyekkel az új város nyílt tűzhelyét elkészítették. Rómában a tűzhelyét hat szűz papnő vigyázta, őket Vesta-szüzeknek hívjuk. Héra (Juno) Zeusz felesége és testvére. Ókeanosz és Téthüsz (Titánok) nevelték. Ő a házasságok, és különösen a házas asszonyok védője (Irónikusan). A versekben kevés olyan tartalom van, mely vonzó képet adna róla. Különösen azt mutatják be a mítoszok vele kapcsolatban, hogy miként állt bosszút azokon a nőkön (és gyermekeiken), melyekkel Zeusz megcsalta őt. Az Aranygyapjú ''történetében a héroszok védelmezője, és a hősies tettek inspirálója. Minden otthonban tisztelték, a házas asszonyok hozzá fordultak segítségért szükség esetén. Lánya Ilithyia, aki a szülésekben segítette a nőket. * Neki szentelt állatai a tehén és a páva * Kedvenc városa Argos 'Árész (Mars)' Árész, a háború istene, Zeusz és Héra gyermeke, akit szülei -Homérosz szerint- mindketten utáltak. Az Íiliászban érthetően utálatos szereplő, hiszen az egész vers a háborúról szól, így neki is nagy szerepe van benne. (Már-amennyire.) Homérosz szerint Árész a halandókra nézve egy átok megtestesült formája, de ugyanakkor gyáva is, aki fájdalmában hangosan ordít, és menekül, amikor fájdalom éri. Ennek ellenére is sok követője van a csatatéren. Testvére Erisz, a viszály és küzdelem istennője. Enyo, a háború istennője Árész mellett van, jelenlétével pedig terror és pánik jár. Ahogy mennek fájdalmas nyögdécselések hallatszanak, és lépteiket után vér árasztja el a földet. A rómaiak Marsot jobban kedvelték, mint a görögök Árészt. Amíg Árész az Íliászban istenség helyett inkább egy csodás, szép páncélban szerepeltetett halhatatlan alak volt, Mars (Az Aineiaszban) dicső cselekedetként tekint arra, ha valaki a harcmezőn veszti életét. Árész szerepe a mitológiában nem túl nagy. Théba királyi házánál szerepe is van, mint Aphrodité szeretője, de nagy általánosságban azért létezik, hogy legyen valaki, aki szimbolizálja a háborút. Nincs olyan különleges személyisége mint mondjuk Hermésznek, Hérának, vagy Apollónnak. Nem voltak olyan városok, melyek neki lettek volna szentelve. A görögök azt mondták, hogy Trákiából jött, arról a helyről, ahol a mogorva és erőszakos Görög népek élnek. * Madara a keselyű * Állata a kutya '''Pallasz' Athéné (Minerva) Zeusz lánya (Teremtménye), nem volt édesanyja, teljes harci-felszerelésben pattant ki Zeusz fejéből. Legelőször az Íliászban jelent meg, ahol egy erőszakos és könyörtelen istennő, de más írásokban csak akkor hadakodik, ha saját otthonát kellett védenie. Különösen a város, azaz a civilizált élet, a kézművesség, valamint a mezőgazdaság védelmezője, a kantár feltalálója, ő szelídített először lovakat az embereknek. Zeusz kedvenc gyermeke volt. Bízott benne annyira, hogy még az Aegist, kerek pajzsát, és villámait is hordozhatta. A három szűz istennő közül ő volt a legfőbb, így a 'Maiden' és 'Parthenos' neveket is hordta, temploma a Parthenon. Későbbi költészetben ő a bölcsesség, értelem és tisztaság megtestesítője. * Athén a városa * Az általa teremtett olíva volt a fája * Madara a bagoly Phoebus Apollón Zeusz és Létó gyermeke, Délosz szigetén született. A 'Leggörögebb istennek' is hívták. Egy gyönyörű alak a görög költészetben, egy mesteri zenész, aki arany lantjával játszik az Olümposzon. Az ezüst íj ura, az íjász isten, messzelövő, a gyógyító, aki az embereknek először mutatta meg a gyógyítás művészetét. Ezeken kívül még a fény istene is, kiben egy csepp sötétség sem lakozik, az igazság istene is, hamis szó nem hagyja el ajkait. Delphiben van Apollón jósdája, mely fontos szerepet játszik a mitológiában. Castalia volt a neki szentelt forrás, Cephissus pedig folyója. A világ közepének is tartották, sokan zarándok látogatta. A kérdések, melyeket feltettek, egy papnő hallgatta meg, aki eksztázisba esett, mielőtt válaszolni tudott volna. Ezt az állapotott a papnő háromlábú széke (tripod) alatt lévő repedéből kiáramló gőz idézte elő. Déloszinak (Delian) is hívták születési helye után, valamint 'Pythian'-nak, a Parnasszosz barlangjaiban élő kígyó, Piton megölése végett. Hívták még 'The Lycian'-nak, mely jelentése lehet farkas-isten, a fény istene, és Lícia istene. Az Íliászban 'The Sminthian'-nak (Szmintheusz), az egerek istenének hívták, bár nem tudjuk hogy azért, mert védelmezte, vagy mert elpusztította őket. Sokszor Napistennek is tartották. A nevében A Phobeus jelentése 'brilliáns' vagy 'ragyogó.' De ha pontosak akarunk lenni, a napisten Héliosz volt, Hyperion (titán) gyermeke. Apollón Delphiben tulajdonképpen kapcsolatott teremtett az emberek és az istenek között, megmutatta az embereknek az istenek akaratát, és azt, hogy hogyan tartatnak békét az istenekkel, valamint tisztított is, még egy testvérgyilkost is meg tudott tisztítani. * Fája a babér * Sok teremtményt szenteltek neki, de legfőbbek ezek közül a delfin és a varjú Aphrodité (Venus) A szerelem és szépség istennője, aki egyaránt el tudja csábítani a halandókat és az isteneket is. Az ellenállhatatlan istennő még a legbölcsebbek eszét is elvette ellenállhatatlan bájával. cuki Zeusz és Dioné lányaként szerepel az Íliászban, de a későbbi versekben úgy mondják, hogy a tenger habjaiból született. A neve is az alapján lett magyarázva, hogy az 'Aphros' szó habot jelent görögül. 'Születésének' helye Kíthirához közel van, innen lebegett el Ciprusra. E két sziget ezután neki lett szentelve. Homérosznak hozzá írott himnusza is van, az ebben leírtakhoz hasonlóan tekintettek rá a rómaiak is. Minden szépség és rózsaszín cukorfelhő szivárvány bla bla ellenére volt egy másik oldala is. Az Íliászban is megjelent a csatatéren, viszont rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem neki való, akármennyire is fenséges jelenléte, könnyen sebezhető, és gyenge. A későbbi versekben egy rosszindulatú és áruló istennőként szerepel. A legtöbb történetben a sánta és csúf kovács, Héphaisztosz felesége. * Fája a mirtusz * Madara a galamb - néha a veréb és a hattyú Hermész (Mercury) Apja Zeusz, anyja pedig Atlasz lánya, Maia. Könnyed és gyors volt, mint ahogyan azt a népszerű szobor ábrázolásáról is tudhatjuk. Lábain szárnyas szandálok, sisakján is szárnyak, kezében pedig pálcája, a Caduceus. Zeusz üzenője volt. Istenek között ő volt a legeszesebb (Olyan értelemben, hogy jó ítélőképessége volt, angolul "shrewdest") és legravaszabb. Egy mester tolvaj volt, aki ezen karrierjét születése napján kezdte. Apollón csordáját lopta el, ezeket Zeusz később visszaadatta, Apollón bocsánatát pedig a lant feltalálásával nyerte el, ezt teknőspáncélból készítette. A kereskedelem istene, kereskedők védelmezője, valamint a holtak vezetője, az isteni hírnök, aki a holtak lelkeit utolsó lakhelyükre vezette. Artemis (Diana) Apollón ikertestvére, Zeusz és Létó gyermeke. Ő volt az Olümposzi szűzek egyike. A vad dolgok hölgye (Lady of Wild Things), a legfőbb vadász az istenek között. Ő a harmatos fiatalság (Dewy youth) védelmezője. Gyakran áldozatot kíván, könyörtelen és bosszúvágyó. Másfelől viszont, amikor egy nő gyors és fájdalommentes halált halt, úgy tartották, hogy Artemis ezüst nyila által halt. Ahogyan Apollón volt a nap, ő volt a hold, nevezték még Phoebe és Selene (Luna latinul)) neveken is, de egyik se eredetileg az övé. Phoebe egy titán volt, valamint Selene holdistennő is, de nem volt köze Apollónhoz. Nővére volt Héliosznak, a napistennek, akit kevernek Apollónnal. Későbbi versekben Artemiszt Hekatéval azonosítják. Ő 'a három alakú istennő' ("the goddess with three forms"), Selene az egekben, Artemisz a földön, és Hekaté az alvilágban, valamint a földön amikor azt sötétség borítja. Hekaté a hold sötétjének istennője is, azon sötét éjszakáké, mikor a hold nem látszódik. * Fája a ciprus * Állata a szarvas (és a vadállatok) Héphaisztosz (Vulcan/Mulciber) A tűz istene, néha úgy mondják, Zeusz és Héra, de néhol egyedül Héra gyermeke. Ha azt nézzük, hogy Héra az egyetlen szülője, az azért lehetséges, mert amikor Zeusz megteremtette Athénét, Héra hasonló módon teremtette meg Héphaisztoszt. A tökéletesen gyönyörű istenek közül egyedül ő volt csúf, és még sánta is. Az Íliász egy pontján azt mondja, hogy amikor az anyja látta, hogy torznak született, kidobta őt a mennyből. Máskor pedig azt jelenti ki, hogy ezt valójában Zeusz tette, annak érdekében, hogy Hérát védje. Akárhogyan is legyen, Homérosz idejében ez már rég megtörtént, ugyanis akkor már semmi esélye nem volt annak, hogy száműzzék az Olümposzról, hiszen nagyra becsülték, az istenek kovácsaként dolgozik ott. A műhelyében aranyból kovácsolt szolgálóleányai is vannak, akik segítenek neki munkájában. Későbbi versekben sokszor mondják azt, hogy a műhelye ez- és az- alatt a vulkán alatt van, és az ő kovácsolása okozza azok kitörését. Az Íliászban felesége a három Kharisz egyike, Aglaia, Az Odüsszeiában pedig Aphrodité. Egy kedves, békeszerető isten volt, akit szerettek az emberek és Istenek egyaránt. Athénével együtt fontos szerepet játszottak a városok életében, hiszen mindketten civilizációt szolgáló kézimunkát képviselnek. A kovácsok védelmezője. (Athéné pedig a takácsoké (szövőké)) Az Olümposz kevésbé jelentős istenei Mert nem csak a főistenek tanyáznak az Olümposzon! Erósz (Kupidó/Ámor) A szerelem istene. Homérosz semmit sem tud róla, de Hésziodosz szerint ő a legigazságosabb a halhatatlan istenek közül. Korai történetekben egy gyönyörű fiatalként ábrázolták, aki ajándékokat hoz az embereknek. A görögök közül a legjobb megfogalmazásával nem egy költő, hanem egy filozófus állt elő, Platón. (34-34. o.) Eleinte Erósz nem Aphrodité fia, szimplán néhai társa volt. Későbbiekben már Aphrodité fiaként említik, és szinte mindig egy pajkos kisfiúként ábrázolták. Gyakran bekötött szemmel ábrázolták őt, hiszen a szerelem sokszor vak. Anterósz gyakorta volt Erósszal. Hébé A fiatalság istennője, Zeusz és Héra gyermeke. Néha az istenek pohárnokjaként jelenik meg, de néha azt a posztot Ganümédész tölti be, aki egy szép, fiatal Trójai herceg, akit Zeusz sasa hozott fel az Olümposzra. Hébéről egyetlen történet szól, az, melyben Herkulessel házasodik. Irisz A szivárvány istennője, és az istenek hírnöke. Az Íliászban ő az egyetlen hírnök. Az Odüsszeiában Hermész jelenik meg először ebben a pozícióban, de attól még nem veszi át Irisz helyét. Egyszer az egyiket, egyszer a másikat hívják az istenek. Khariszok/Gráciák Hárman voltak: * Aglaia (Splendor) * Euphroszüné (Mirth) * Thália (Good Cheer) Zeusz és Eurynome (Ókeanosz gyermeke) lányai. Általában hármójukat egyként kezelik, egyetlen történet kivételével, melyet Homérosz és Hésziodosz is elmond, miszerint Aglaia feleségül ment Héphaisztoszhoz, itt különböző személyiségeik vannak, de így is együtt szerepelnek. Az isteneket mindig meggyönyörködtetik Apollón zenéjére előadott táncukkal. Egy bankett sem igazi nélkülük, és a múzsák nélkül. Múzsák A kilenc múzsa, Zeusz és Mnémoszüné lányai. Eleinte a Gráciákhoz hasonlóan nem voltak elkülönítve, egyként beszéltek róluk. Későbbiekben őket is elkülönítették, és mindegyiküknek volt saját 'tere.' * Kleió - Történelem * Uránia - Asztronómia * Melpomené - Tragédia * Thália - Komédia * Terpszikhoré - Tánc * Kalliopé - Epikus költészet * Erató - Szerelem költészet * Polühümnia - Istenekhez szóló énekek * Euterpé - Lírikus költészet A múzsáknak hegyei: Helikon; Pierus; Parnasszus; Olümposz. (Persze az Olümposz nem egészen hegy, de mindegy.) A Gráciákhoz hasonlóan ők is Apollón társaságát ékesítették. Pindarosz szerint az ő zenéjük is van olyan jó, mint Apollóné. A vizek istenei Poszeidón (Neptune) A (Földközi-) tenger, és a Barátságos Tenger (Az Euxine, ma a Fekete-tenger) ura. Ókeanosz Titán, a földet körbevevő folyó ura. Felesége -a szintén titán- Téthüsz. E folyó nimfái, az Ókeaniszok voltak leányai, a minden folyók istenei pedig fiai. Pontus A Pontus név jelentése mély tenger. A Földanya gyermeke, és Néreusz apja. Néreusz sokkal jelentősebb, mint ő volt. Néreusz Néreusz, avagy A Tengeri Öreg (Old Man of the Sea). Hésziodosz szerint egy megbízható és gyengéd isten, kinek csak kedves gondolatai vannak, és sosem hazudik. Felesége Dórisz, Ókeanosz lánya. 50 lányok született, a Néreiszek, többek között: * Thetisz - Akhilleusz anyja * Amphitrité - Poszeidón felesége Tritón A tenger trombitása, hangszere egy nagy kagyló. Poszeidón és Amphitrité fia. Próteusz Néhol Poszeidón fiaként, néhol csak kísérőjeként említik. Tudta alakját változtatni, valamint megmondani a jövőt. A Naiaszok Ők is nimfák voltak. Patakokban, forrásokban éltek. Leucothea és fia Palaemon; Glaukosz Egykori halandók, akik tengeri istenek lettek. Mind a hárman eléggé jelentéktelenek. Az Alvilág Hádész uralkodik az alvilág felett. Királynője Perszephoné. Gyakran magát az alvilágot is csak Hádésznak nevezzük. Az Íliász szerint a világ eldugott helyei alatt lehet rálelni, az Odüsszeiában már a Föld széléről lehet lejutni oda (Ókeanoszon keresztül). A későbbi versekben számos bejárata van az alvilágnak a Föld különböző pontjain, általában barlangokban és mély tavak mellett találhatóak. Két felosztása létezik az alvilágnak: Tartarus és Erabus Tartarus a mélyebbik a kettő közül, ez Föld Fiainak börtöne. Eabus az a hely, amit halálukkor átlépnek az emberek. Félbemaradt munka hehe Második rész - Történetek a szerelemről és kalandokról Cupidó és Pszükhé története Ezt a történetet Apuleiusztól hallhatjuk, az időszámításunk szerinti második századi Latin írótól. Ennek következtében, a karakterek Latin nevük szerepel a történetben. Az író maga sem hiszi el azt, amit leír, saját pusztán magát szórakoztatja. Volt egyszer egy király, és annak három lánya. A három közül a legfiatalabb volt Pszükhé, aki egyben a legkiemelkedőbb is volt közülük. Világszerte híres volt a szépsége. Akárhová utazott, mindenhol megcsodálták, egyesek szerint még Vénusz sem versenyezhetett szépségével. Szépsége miatt sokan istenként tisztelték őt Vénusz helyett is, így Vénusz oltárait elhanyagolták. A sok tisztelet a lány számára egyben a végzetét is jelentette. Vénusz nem tűrte ezt, így fiához, Cupidóhoz fordult, arra kérte, hogy ejtse szerelembe Pszükhét a leghitványabb teremtménnyel ami csak létezik. Nem jött be a terv, mert Cupidó a még Vénusznál is szebb Pszükhét meglátva szerelembe esett. Nem mondott semmit anyjának, aki abban a hitben távozott, hogy Pszükhé hírneve hamarosan aláásódik. Pszükhé nem hogy egy hitvány valakibe vált volna szerelmessé, hanem egyáltalán nem lett az. Ami még furcsább, hogy bár istenként tisztelték, belé sem volt egy halandó sem szerelmes. Mindkét testvére házas volt, mindkettő egy-egy királyhoz, Pszükhé viszont sosem talált szerelemre. Úgy nézett ki, hogy senki nem szeretné őt. Ez nagyon zavarta a lány szüleit, így apja felkereste Alpollón jósát, és megkérdezte, hogyan is találhatna a lányának egy jó férjet. Cupidó elmondta a történetet Apollónnak, aki így egy nagyon burkolt jóslatot továbbított. Eszerint a lányt egy hegy csúcsán kell egyedül hagyni, és ott majd egy szárnyas kígyó fog megjelenni, aki még az Isteneknél is erősebb, és ő veszi majd feleségül. A lányt durván öltöztették, majd úgy vitték a hegyre, mintha temetésére vitték volna. A jóslathoz hűen magára is hagyták a hegytetőn. A tetőn ülve várta Pszükhé a terrort. Sírása közben egy lágy, édes szellőt érzett, Zefír lélegzése volt az. A szellő felkapta őt, és a közeli rétre repítette, ahol úgy landolt, mintha egy puha ágyra esett volna. Itt el is aludt. Amikor felkelt egy fényes folyó folyt mellette, annak partján pedig egy isteni kastély volt. Elindult afelé, és hangokat hallott, bár nem volt senki körülötte. Azt hallotta, hogy a ház az övé, nem kell félnie, nyugodtan menjen be. A hangok azt mondták neki, hogy ők a szolgái, és akármit kér, megadják. A lány megtisztálkodott, lakmározott, szép zenét is hallott, de még mindig nem látott senkit. Egyedül volt egész nap, de valamiért úgy érezte, hogy majd este megérkezik a férje. Így is lett, amikor az éjszaka megérezte őt maga mellett, és hallotta a hangját, tudta, hogy biztosan nem a terror, akit ígértek neki, így megnyugodott. Minden este eljött hozzá, egyik este arra figyelmeztette a lányt, hogy testvérei közelednek, de semmiképpen sem szabad, hogy meglássák, különben keserűséget hoz magára, és a férfira is. Megígérte neki, hogy nem fogja megmutatni magát. Másnap még este is sírt emiatt, végül a férfi megígérte neki, hogy -egyedül- a testvéreit láthatja. Másnap a három testvér hosszú idő után újra találkozott, a testvérei nagyon irigyek lettek látván a sok kincset, és hallván a zenét a kastélyban. Kíváncsiak lettek, ki lehet Pszükhé férje. Pszükhé hű volt a szavához, és nem mondta el nekik. Bár önként távoztak, égett szívük az irigységtől, saját jólétük és vagyonuk semminek látszok Pszükhééhez képest. Egy este, amikor a Férfi ismét figyelmeztette Pszükhét, és megkérte, hogy újra be ne engedje testvéreit a házba, a lány nem hallgatott rá. Reggelre a férfi ismét eltűnt, ahogyan a két testvér, tervüket kidolgozva megérkeztek. A testvérek afelől kérdezték Pszükhét, hogy hogyan is néz ki a férje, mert biztosak voltak benne, hogy még csak nem is látta őt soha, hiszen Apolló jósa egy szörnyeteget említett. Pszükhé ekkor megijedt, hogy vajon miért is nem láthatta még soha kedvesét, ezen kezdett el filózni. A testvérek egy előre kitervelt tanácsot mondtak Pszükhének: Az ágyához közel rejtsen el egy lámpát, és egy éles kést, így este, amikor férje elaludt, meg tudja nézni őt a lámpa fényénél. Ők addig a közelben lesznek, és ha megölte a férjét, akkor el tudják vinni onnan a lányt. Pszükhé aztán egész nap ezen filózott. Bár szereti, és a férje, de még sosem látta, lehet, hogy tényleg szörny az, mely elcsábította őt. Jött az este, egyedül arra szánta el magát, hogy megnézi, hogy néz ki a férje. A terv szerint miután férje elaludt, meggyújtotta a lámpát, és meglátta férjét. Nem szörny volt, hanem a legszebb férfi volt, akit valaha látott. Pszükhé saját hitetlenségén kiábrándulva térdre rogyott, és saját magát ölte volna meg, ha reszkető kezeiből ki nem esett volna a kés. A reszkető kezei által még véletlenül a lámpából forró olaj löttyent a férfi vállára. Erre az felébredt, hitetlenségét felismerve elmenekült. A lány utánaszaladt, nem látta őt a sötétben, de hallotta, ahogyan hozzá beszélt, és bevallotta, ki is ő valójában. Ekkor jött rá Pszükhé, hogy a szerelem Istene volt a férje. Pszükhé nem tudta, hova menjen ezután, csak azt határozta el, hogy soha nem adja fel a keresését. Közben Cupidó anyjához ment, hogy az begyógyítsa a sebét, de hallva a történetet, Vénusz egyedül hagyta őt, és még féltékenyebb lett Pszükhére. Pszükhé vándorlása alatt sokat áldozott, ezzel próbálta az istenek segítségét kérni, de mind hiába, egy Isten se szerette volna Vénuszt maga ellen fordítani. Utolsó próbálkozásként egyenesen Vénuszhoz ment, és saját magát ajánlotta fel cselédnek, hogy enyhítsen dühén. Vénusz kinevette őt, és azzal riogatta, hogy Cupidó majdnem belehalt a sérülésbe, amit okozott neki. Pszükhének már csak a legfájdalmasabb úton lehet újra szeretője, de Vénusz hajlandó megmutatni neki, ez hogyan lehetséges. Egy edényben összekeverte a legkisebb magok sokaságát, és azt mondta, hogy ezeket válogassa szét szürkületig. Ezzel lelépett. A feladat lehetetlen volt számára, de az arra járó hangyák raja megsajnálta őt, így szétválogatták neki a magokat. Vénusz ennek nem örült, további feladatokat tartogatott a lány számára. Estére a földön kellett aludnia, táplálékul csak egy kevés kenyérhéjat kapott. (Ha éhezteti a lányt, akkor szépsége hamar elszáll.) Másnap egy veszélyesebb feladatot adott Pszükhének: A közeli folyó partján találhatóak az aranygyapjas bárányok. Feladata az volt, hogy ebből az aranygyapjúból hozzon Vénusznak. Pszükhé meglátván a folyót, erős kísértés kapta el, hogy beleugorjon, és öngyilkos legyen. Egy zöldellő nádszál szólt hozzá ekkor, hogy ne végezzen magával. Bár nagyon vadak a bárányok, ha megvárja az estét, addigra majd találni fog elég aranygyapjút a bozótosban fennragadva. Pszükhé követve a nádszál utasításait. Vénusz gonosz mosollyal fogadta Pszükhét, utolsó feladatául egy flaskát kellett megtöltenie a Sztüx folyó fekete vizével. A vízesés nagy, csúszós kövekkel volt körülvéve, lehetetlen volt számára egyáltalán megközelíteni a vizet. Szerencséjére jött egy sas, aki volt olyan kedves, hogy megtöltötte neki a flaskát. Következő feladata szerint le kellett vinnie egy dobozt az alvilágba, és megkérni Proserpinét, hogy töltsön bele a szépségéből. Egy toronyban kapott utasításokat, hogy hogyan is menjen le az alvilágba. Először is, egy nagy lyukon kellett leereszkednie, majd a halál folyóján átkelni, ahol a révésznek egy pennit kellett fizetnie. Proserpinéhez a bejáratot Cerberus őrizte, a sokfejű kutya, akit édességgel le lehetett fizetni. Pszükhének végül ezt a feladatot is sikerült teljesítenie, de nem bírt ellenállni, és kinyitotta a dobozt, mielőtt visszaért volna vele Vénuszhoz. Meglepetésére a doboz üres volt, viszont ahogyan kinyitotta, rászállt az álom. Ekkorra már Cupidó sebe begyógyult, és újonnan Pszükhére vágyott. Bár Vénusz szobafogságban tartotta Cupidót, az az ablakain kiszállt, és megtalálta az alvó Pszükhét. Az álmot a szemeiről levette, és visszazárta a dobozba. Így Pszükhé vissza tudta vinni azt Vénusznak. Cupidó felröppent az Olümposzra, és magától Jupitertől kért segítséget, nem akarta, hogy Vénusz további gondokat okozzon nekik. Cupidó kérését teljesítve Jupiter gyűlést hívott össze, ahol még Vénusznak is ott kellett lennie, és kijelentette, hogy Pszükhé és Cupidó hivatalosan is házasok. Merkúr megmutatta Pszükhének az Istenek helyét, maga Jupiter pedig megismertette vele az ambrózia ízét, melytől ő is halhatatlan lett. Pszükhé (A Lélek, mert ezt jelentette a neve), és Cupidó (Azaz a Szerelem) együtt éltek, és ezentúl elválaszthatatlanok voltak. Harmadik rész - A nagy hősök a trójai háború előtt Negyedik rész - A trójai háború hősei A Trójai Háború A Trójai Háború történetének nagy része Homérosz Íliászához köthető, mely már azzal kezd, hogy a görögök Trójában vannak, és Apollón épp dögvésszel sújtja őket. Nem említi meg Iphigeneia áldozatát, és csak homályos célzásokat vet Paris döntésének történetére. Ebben az összefoglalásban így nem csak az Íliász tartalma van, hanem az ötödik századi drámaköltő, Aiszkülosz 'Trójai nők' c. darabjaiból is vannak kiragadott részletek, valamint olyan kiegészítések, melyeket kortársa, Euripidész adott hozzá. Több mint ezer évvel Krisztus előtt létezett a gazdag és erős Trója városa. A mai napig híres, és e hírét a sokak által a világ egyik legnagyobb versének gondolt Íliásznak köszönheti. A háború okát egészen három féltékenykedő istennőig vezethetjük vissza. Prológus: Paris döntése A viszály gonosz istennője, Erisz természetéből adódóan nem volt túl népszerű az Olümposzon. Ha bankettet tartottak az Istenek, őt sose hívták meg. Természetesen ez nem tetszett neki, így válaszképpen viszályt akart kelteni. Egy nagyon fontos esküvő volt épp, Péleusz király és Thetisz házasodott, az eseményre minden istenséget meghívtak, kivéve Eriszt. A bankett közepére begurított hát egy aranyalmát, melyen 'A legszebbnek' felírat szerepelt. Természetesen minden Istennő magáénak szerette volna, de végül három Istennőre szűkült le a kör: Aphrodité, Héra és Pallasz Athéné. Zeuszt kérték meg, hogy döntsön, de ő bölcsen visszautasította a kérést, viszont azt mondta nekik, hogy Trója fiatal hercege, Paris kiválóan tud szépség vitájában dönteni. Paris éppen a birkáit legeltette, pontosan azért végezte ezt a munkát, mert apja, a király megmondta, hogy egy nap ő fogja tönkretenni az országát, így elküldte. Így amikor ez történt, Paris épp egy nimfával, Oenone-al élt. Szóval a három Istennő megjelent a fiú előtt, és megkérték, hogy döntsön. Nem volt éppen fair a játszma, hiszen mindegyiküktől kapott valamilyenfajta megvesztegetést, így Paris ez alapján döntött, és nem a szépségük alapján. Héra azt ígérte, hogy Európa és Ázsia urává teszi, Athéné győzelmet ígért a trójaiaknak a görögök ellen, Aphrodité pedig odaígérte neki a legszebb halandó leányt. A gyenge és kicsit gyáva Paris az utóbbit választotta, Aphroditének adta az aranyalmát. Ez volt a Trójai Háború igazi oka. A Trójai Háború A legszebb nő Heléné volt, Zeusz és Léda lánya, Kasztor és Pollux testvére. Sok görög kérője volt, mind nagy hatalmú családokból, így az állítólagos apja, Tünderaosz király félt választani közülük. Letetetett hát a kérőkkel egy esküt, miszerint akárki rosszat tesz Heléné ellen, választásától függetlenül mindenki segíteni fog. Mindenki letette az esküt, hiszen ez esélyt jelentett minden egyes kérőnek. Végül a király Meneláoszt, Agamemnón testvérét választotta, és ezzel Spárta királyává is tette. Így állt a helyzet, amikor Aphrodité megkapta az almát. Aphrodité így -a nimfával mit sem törődve- elvezette Parist Spártába, ahol Meneláosz és Heléné örömmel fogadták, mint vendéget. Bár ebben a kultúrában nagyon erős volt a vendég és vendéglátók viszonya, soha nem bántották, és mindig segítették egymást, Paris ezzel nem törődött, és elrabolta Helénét. (Ekkor Meneláosz épp Krétán volt.) Meneláosz visszatérvén hívta is a görögöket, hogy segítsenek visszaszerezni Helénét. Mindenki jött, egyedül két embert hiányolt: Odüsszeuszt, és Akhillészt. Odüsszeusz nem akarta otthagyni családját és otthonát Meneláosz szerelmi kalandja miatt. Úgy tett, mintha megőrült volna. Amikor jött a hírnök, éppen szántotta földjét, de magok helyett sót szórt a földbe. A hírnök erre Odüsszeusz kicsi fiát az eke elé vetette, mire Odüsszeusz természetesen félrehúzta az ekét. Ezzel bizonyította, hogy ha Odüsszeusz tényleg bolond lenne, akkor átment volna saját gyermekén. Végül Odüsszeusz is csatlakozott a sereghez. Akhilleuszt nem akarta engedni az anyja, aki tudta, hogy ha Trójába megy, onnan nem tér vissza élve. Lycomedeshez küldte fiát, végül Odüsszeusz kereste fel parancsra, és hozta a seregbe. Minden készen állt, száz hajóval indultak a görögök, és Aulisban találkoztak. Itt szörnyen erős szél fújt, akkora vihar volt, hogy lehetetlenség volt Trójába indulniuk. Végül Kalkhasz kijelentette, hogy az Istenek azt mondták neki, Artemiszt idegesítették fel, ugyanis egyik szeretett állatát, egy mezei nyulat megölt az egyik görög katona. Az egyetlen módja az Isten kiengesztelésének az volt, ha feláldozzák neki Agamemnón lányát, Iphigéniát. Nehezen, de Agamemnón beleegyezett. Üzenetet küldött feleségének, miszerint lányukat a dicső Akhilleuszhoz adja, viszont amikor a lány megérkezett az esküvőre, az oltárnál megölték. Ezzel el is állt az óriási vihar. Trójába érvén Protesilaus volt az első, aki partra szállt. Bátor dolog volt, mert a jóslatuk szerint az, aki először partra lép, elsőnek is fog meghalni a háborúban. Épp ezért külön lerótták tiszteletüket halálakor. Hermész még vissza is hozta őt a halálból, hogy láthassa feleségét, és végül felesége vele együtt távozott, öngyilkos lett. Bár a görögöknek nagy seregük volt, ugyanígy a trójaiaknak is. Közülük a legkiemelkedőbb volt Hektor. Nála egy trójai sem volt erősebb, sem bátrabb, a görögök közül is egyedül Akhillesz. Hektor és Akhillész tudták, hogy ebben a háborúban el fognak veszni, Akhillésznek az anyja mondta, Hektor pedig érezte. Kilenc évig a győzelem hol az egyik, hol a másik félnél volt, egyikük sem tudott sorsfordító előnyhöz jutni. (Itt kezdődik az Íliász.) Dögvész pusztít az akhájok között, így jóshoz fordulnak. A jós közvetíti Apollón üzenetét, aki Agamemnóntól akarja visszakapni lányát. Emiatt Apollón nyilakkal sújtotta a görögöket. Agamemnón népétől kincseket kér ezen áldozatáért cserébe, valamint még a jósra is ráförmed. Nehezen, de végül beleegyezik, hogy visszaadja a lányt az Istennek, viszont cserébe kér valakit helyette. Ez a valaki Bríszéisz lesz, akit Akhilleusz sátrából hurcolnak el. Akhilleusz ezért nagyon szomorú, haragos Agamemnónra, és nem hajlandó harcolni. Akhilleusz anyja, Thétisz megkérte Zeuszt, hogy hadd nyerjenek a trójaiak, ha már így lenézik Akhillészt a görögök. Ekkorra a háború már az Olümposzon is felülkerekedett: Aphrodité természetesen Parist támogatta, Héra és Athéné pedig ellene volt. Árész, a háború istene mindig Aphrodité mellett állt, mindaddig Poszeidón pedig a görögöket segítette. Apollón és testvére, Artemisz Hektorral szimpatizáltak, ezért a trójaiakat segítették. Bár Zeusz nagyon szerette a trójaiakat, felesége miatt próbált semleges maradni, de nem tudott Thétisz kérésének ellenállni. Zeusz látomást küld Agamemnónnak álmában, miszerint ha most támadnak, akkor megnyerik a háborút. A csata közepén egyszer csak egy egy az egy ellen szituáció alakult ki Meneláosz és Paris között. (Érthetően.) Meneláosz egy tapasztalt harcos volt, Paris pedig nem. Meneláosz könnyedén végzett volna vele, de az utolsó pillanatban Aphrodité felkapta őt, és visszavitte a Trójába, de nem tudják pontosan hová. Meneláosz fel akarta keresni, és nem egy ember segített volna neki a trójaiak közül, hiszen mind utálták Parist, de senki nem tudta, hogy hová lett. Így Agamemnón mindkét sereghez szólva kérte a trójaiakat, hogy adják át Helénét, mivel Meneláosz győzött szemtől szembe Parissal. A trójaiak ebbe még bele is mentek volna, de Athéné, Héra sugalmazására beleszólt. Héra nem akarta, hogy vége legyen a háborúnak addig, amíg Trója el nem pusztul. Athéna elcsábította a trójai Pandaroszt, és rávette, hogy törje meg a fegyverszünetet azzal, hogy nyilat lő Meneláoszra. Bár csak kicsit sebezte meg, ez elég volt a fegyverszünet megtörésére. A görögöknél -mivel Akhilleusz nem játszott- a legnagyobb bajnokok Ajax és Diomédész voltak. Még a legnagyobbak is, Hektor és Aeneas is majdnem Diomédesz keze által halt. Aeneas nem csak szimplán jó harcos volt, de anyja maga Aphrodité volt, így ha megsebesült a harcban, anyja kiemelte onnan. Diomédesz meg is sebesítette egyszer Aphroditét gyávasága miatt, ennek hatására az égből leejtette Aeneast, majd visszament az Olümposzra, ahol Zeusz emlékeztette őt, hogy maradjon távol a háborútól, hiszen ő egy gyenge istennő. Aeneas nem esett le, Apollón elkapta, és Trójába vitte, ahol a sebét Artemisz gyógyította be. Diomédesz kaszabolta a trójaiakat, addig ment, hogy szembekerült Hektorral is. Nem mert vele szembeszállni, ugyanis a vérrel borított Árészt látta mellette, így taktikai hátrálásba kezdett a sereggel. Ez nem tetszett Hérának, így megkérte Zeuszt, hogy valahogyan takarítsa el onnan Árészt. Zeusz szerette fiát, így nem figyelt Héra kérésére. Az Istennő így maga mondta meg Diomédesznek, hogy nyugodtan szálljon szembe Árésszal. Így is lett, Athéné segítségével sikerült is megsebesítenie, az Isten üvöltése az egész csatateret megrendítette. Árész is ment panaszkodni Zeuszhoz, de ezt letudta annyival, hogy ne nyafogjon. Árész nélkül a trójaiaknak muszáj volt visszavonulniuk, ekkor Hektor anyja Athénének áldozott, de az Istennő elutasította azt. Hektor ekkor -vélhetőleg- utoljára látta feleségét és fiát. Felesége kérlelte, hogy ne menjen, de Hektor tudta, hogy nem lehet gyáva, neki kell vezetnie a trójaiak seregét. Ekkor Zeusznak eszébe jutott az ígérete, így elrendelte, hogy minden Isten maradjon az Olümposzon, ő meg lemegy segíteni a trójaiaknak. Aznap Hektor nagyon aratott, és a nap végére a görögöket egészen a hajóikig taszították vissza. Az este, amíg Trójában ezt ünnepelték, Agamemnón már inkább vissza akart hajózni Görögországba. Ekkor Nesztór elmondja neki, hogy ha Akhilleusz is harcolna, nem lennének most ilyen helyzetben, próbálja meg kiengesztelni valahogy. Agamemnón beismerte, hogy bolond volt, odaígérte Akhilleusznak az előzőleg tőle elvett lányt, valamint sok más kincset. Könyörgött Odüsszeusznak, hogy közvetítse ezt Akhilleusznak. (Aki azóta is a sátrában duzzog.) Odüsszeusz és Akhilleusz legjobb pajtija, Patroklosz közösen mentek a hírrel, de Akhilleusz nem volt hajlandó megbocsájtani Agamemnónnak. Eltervezte, hogy inkább hazautazik. Odüsszeusz ezt továbbadta Agamemnónnak, de nem érdekelte, másnap megint mentek csatázni, és újra kikaptak. Zeusz folyamatosan felügyelte a háborút, Héra pedig el akarta terelni a figyelmét, így kicsinosította magát, még Aphrodité ruháját (girdle) is kölcsönvette. Így sikerült is elcsábítania Zeuszt. Így megint a görögök javára fordult a háború, Ajax földhöz vágta Hektort, de Aeneas megmentette. Hektor hiányában a görögök előretörtek, és ha Zeusz rá nem eszmél erre, akkor akár ott le is rohanhatták volna Tróját. Apollón felélesztette az ájuló Hektort, és nagy erőt lehelt belé. Közben a trójaiak megint előretörtek, már annyira, hogy majdnem fel tudták gyújtani a görögök hajóit. Patroklosz látta, hogy már akkora bajban vannak, hogy még Akhilleusz kedvéért sem maradhat tétlen, így barátja páncéljában ment a harcba annak reményében, hogy megijednek majd tőle. A trójaiak a jól ismert páncélt meglátva hátrálni kezdtek, Patroklosz ügyesen harcolt, de amikor Hektorral találta magát szembe, nem volt esélye. Hektor Patrokloszt megölve azt hitte, végzett Akhilleusszal, és páncélját büszkén vette át, hiszen így már egy görög sem állhat az útjába. Nesztór fia érkezett Akhilleuszhoz, jelentette a hírt, hogy a legjobb pajtija meghalt. Thétisz is szólt az ekkor már harcra eltökélt Akhillészhez, hogy várja meg a holnapot, addig majd ő hoz Héphaisztosztól új felszerelést. Akhilleusz másnap újdonsült felszerelésében bocsánatot kért a társaitól, megvárta amíg lakomáztak (Ő nem volt hajlandó enni), majd vezetésével indultak Trója ellen. Az Istenek már tudták előre, hogy itt jön Hektor veszte. Akhilleuszt semmi sem tudta megállítani, csak Hektort kereste mindenhol. Ekkor már az Istenek is harcoltak az Olümposzon, Zeusz kacagva nézte őket, Apollón pedig bölcs volt, és nem vett részt a vitában. Trója kapui kinyíltak, és a trójaiak pedig özömlöttek be rajta. Egyedül Hektor állt ki Trója falaiért. Mint vezért, nem engedhette meg magának, hogy meghátráljon. Hektor és Akhilleusz összecsaptak, ám amikor Hektor ellenfelét segítő Athénét meglátta, már tudta, hogy nincs esélye. Hektor testéről a páncélt leszedte, majd őt lovaskocsijához kötve Trója körül körözött, ezzel meggyalázva ellensége hulláját. Trója királya kilépett a kapun, és a görögök táborához ment, ahol Hermész egy görög fiatalnak álcázva magát Akhilleusz sátrához vezette. Akhilleusz tisztességesen (Már amennyire lehet ezt mondani a hullagyalázás után) megkérdezte hány napig akarja tartani a temetését, és majd addig visszatartja a seregét. Ezzel Hektor testét átadta a királynak. Kilenc napig siratták Hektort a trójaiak, majd máglyán elégették, hamvait aranyurnába helyezték. Hektor temetésével véget ér az Íliász. Trója bukása Titleholder Odüsszeusz kalandjai Odüsszeusz történetéhez az egyetlen forrás maga az Odüsszeia, azzal a kivétellel, hogy ebben nincs benne az, amikor Athéné egyességet köz Poszeidónnal, hogy elpusztítja a görög flottát, ezt a részt Euripidész Trójai Nők ''c. művében megtaláljuk. Maga az Odüsszeiában rengeteg visszautalást találunk az Íliászra. A Trójai Háború után a görög flották sok kapitánya igen nagy akadályokkal került szembe hazautazásuk közben. Athéné és Poszeidón a görögök oldalán álltak, de ez Trója bukásával megváltozott, és ellenségeik lettek. Kasszandra, Priamosz egyik lánya, egy jósnő volt. Apollón szerette őt, így erőt adott neki, hogy láthassa a jövőt. Később ellene fordult, mert visszautasította a szerelmét, és bár Apollón nem tudta visszavenni az ajándékot, helyette elintézte, hogy soha senki ne higgyen neki. Akármikor megmondta a trójaiaknak, hogy mi fog történni, sosem hittek neki. Megmondta azt is, hogy görögök vannak a falóban, nem hitték el neki. A görögök támadásakor épp Athéné templomában volt, és imádkozott az istennőhöz. Ajax (A kisebbik, hiszen a nagy hős ekkor már halott volt.) megtalálta, és erőszakosan kirángatta őt onnan. Athéné haragja óriási volt, így Poszeidónhoz sietett, és segítséget kért, hogy bosszút álljon. Poszeidón beleegyezett abba, hogy segít. A görögöket így sok rossz sújtotta útjukon hazafelé, Agamemnón majdnem az összes hajóját elvesztette, Meneláosz Egyiptomban kötött ki, a bűnös Ajax pedig megfulladt. Egy óriási viharban ripityára tört a hajója, de ki tudott úszni a legközelebbi partra, ekkor elszólta magát, hogy őt nem tudta megfullasztani a tenger. Az arroganciája felidegesítette Poszeidónt, így akkora hullámot küldött rá, mely besodorta a tengerbe, majd megfulladt. Odüsszeusz nem vesztette életét, de sokkal hosszabban szenvedett, mint a többi görög. Húsz év telt el mióta Odüsszeusz Trójába hajózott, tíz évig tartott neki onnan hazaérni, ekkorra már a fia, Télemakhosz felnőtt férfi lett. Otthonában, Ithakában a dolgok egyre rosszabbra fordulnak. Már mindenki elfogadta, hogy Odüsszeusz meghalt, kivéve felesége, Penelopé, és fia, Télemakhosz. Mindenki özvegynek hitte Penelopét, és akarták, hogy újra házasodjon. A környező szigetekről és Ithaka emberei is megrohamozták Odüsszeusz házát, hogy Penelopé kérői legyenek. Penelopé nem adta be a derekát, várt Odüsszeuszra. Penelopé és fia is utálták a kérőket, hiszen gorombák és kapzsik voltak, Odüsszeusz egész vagyonát szépen lassan felélték, és kijelentették, hogy addig nem távoznak, amíg Penelopé nem választ magának új férjet. Télemakhoszt kisgyerek módjára kezelték. Penelopé sokáig azzal hitegette a kérőket, hogy majd amikor megszövi a vásznat, amelyet Odüsszeusz apjának, Laertladésznek készít, akkor elvesz valakit, de a vásznat minden este szétbontotta. Ez három évig tartott, mire rájöttek. A Kassazndrával történtek miatt Athéné nagyon megutálta a görögöket, viszont Odüsszeuszt mindig is nagyon szerette jó esze, ereje és ravaszsága miatt, így mindig segítette őt. Trója bukása után viszont őt is egy kalap alá vette a többi göröggel, és ő is kapott Poszeidón büntetéséből. Tíz év alatt az Istenek igen megsajnálták már Odüsszeuszt (Kivéve Poszeidónt), és Athéné sajnálta őt a legjobban. Szeretett volna segíteni rajta, és nagyon megörült amikor az istenek egyik gyűlésére Poszeidón nem jött el, egyből felhozta Odüsszeusz ügyét. Ekkor épp a nimfa, Kalüpszó szigetén raboskodott, aki szerette Odüsszeuszt és soha nem akarta elengedni. Odüsszeusznak mindene megvolt a szigeten, amit csak kért, de ő mégis haza vágyott. Az istenek Zeusszal az oldalukon összefogtak Odüsszeusz hazavitelének érdekében. Zeusz Hermésszel üzenetet küldött a nimfának, hogy engedje Odüsszeuszt útjára. Ennek Athéné nagyon megörült, tervét már kiforralva röppent le Ithakába. Kivételesen szerette Télemakhoszt is, nem csak azért, mert Odüsszeusz fia volt, hanem mert józan eszű, diszkrét fiatalember volt, talpraesett, okos és önálló. Athéné úgy gondolta, elküldi őt, hogy érdeklődjön különböző helyeken, hátha megtud valamit apjáról. Álcázva jelent meg házuk előtt, ahol a vendégszeretet teljességében fogadták őt. Athéné megjegyezte, hogy a kérők milyen megalázó módon bánnak velük, Télemakhosz pedig el is panaszolt neki mindent. Ekkor tanácsolta neki az istennő, hogy látogassa meg Nesztórt és Meneláoszt, ők biztosan tudnak valamit apjáról. A fiú hezitálás nélkül beleegyezett. Télemakhosz próbált maga mellé embereket gyűjteni és hajót szerezni útjához, de nem kapott segítséget, így elkeseredésében Athénéhez imádkozott. Ő ezt hallotta, és Mentór (Ithaka nagy bölcse) álcájában jelent meg a fiú előtt, bátorította, és másnapra ígért neki társakat, hajót is. Eszerint történt minden, és Athénével együtt kezdte meg az útját Püloszba, Nesztór otthonába. Odaérvén épp a parton áldoztak Poszeidónnak. Télemakhoszékat örömmel fogadta, bár Odüsszeuszról nem tudott semmit sem, mert nem együtt hagyták el Tróját. Nesztór azt javasolta, hogy inkább Meneláosznál érdeklődjön, ehhez adott neki lovasszekeret, valamint egyik fiát kíséretül, hiszen így gyorsabb az út Spártába, mint hajón. Meneláosz nagyon nagy luxussal köszöntötte a vendégeket, majd lakoma közben mesélt nekik Odüsszeuszról, ezen Télemakhosz el is bőgte magát. Ezt észrevéve sejtette meg csak Meneláosz, hogy ki is lehet vendége. Ekkor megjelent Heléné, aki felismerte, és nevén szólította Télemakhoszt, ekkor ismert rá mindenki, hogy vendégük Odüsszeusz fia, és azért jött, hogy apjáról érdeklődjön. Meneláosz elmeséli, ahogy Egyiptomban, Pharosz szigetén rekedve miként tudott meg valamit Odüsszeuszról. Egy istennő tanácsára cselbe húzott egy mindent tudó aggot, akitől megtudta, mit kell tennie, hogy hazajusson. Ha már egyszer mindent tudó volt, akkor azt is megkérdezte tőle, hogy társai mind hazaértek-e Trója alól. A válasz pedig az, hogy félig meddig igen, de sokan odavesztek az útjukon. Azt viszont megtudta, hogy Odüsszeusz még él, de "foglya a tágterü víznek", Kalüpszo szigetén van, a nimfa erővel ott tartja. Ennél többet nem tud Odüsszeuszról. A fiúk az estét Meneláosznál töltötték, luxusban. Mindeközben Hermész közvetítette Zeusz üzenetét Kalüpszónak, a főistennek pedig senki nem mondhatott ellent. Kalüpszó meggyőzte Odüsszeuszt, hogy most tényleg elengedi, és nincs hátsó szándéka, majd közösen építettek egy erős tutajt, melyet alaposan megpakoltak mindennel, ami az útra kellett. Hermész látogatására rá öt nappal Odüsszeusz útnak indult. Tizenhét napig csendes vizeken hajózott, folyamatosan irányított, nem aludt cseppet sem. A tizennyolcadik napon a távolban egy hegycsúcsot látott, már belenyugodott, hogy végre hazaér. Ekkor viszont Poszeidón hazatért, és meglátta Odüsszeuszt, tudta mit tervezett a többi isten, de még kicsit meg akarta hosszabbítani az útját, így durva szelekkel sújtotta. Odüsszeusz már azt hitte, hogy itt a végzete, de ekkor megjelent előtte Inó, egykori Théba királynője. Azt mondta neki, hogy hagyja ott a tutajt, ne törődjön semmivel, csak ússzon amíg földet nem ér. Adott neki egy fátylat, mely megóvja őt a tenger bántalmaitól, majd eltűnt. Odüsszeusz követte az utasításokat, Poszeidón pedig folyamatos csapásokkal sújtotta őt. Amikor már Poszeidón kielégítette vágyait, továbbállt, ekkor Athéné pedig lecsillapította a tengert. Odüsszeusznak még így is napokig úsznia kellett, mire kimerülten, pucéran és éhezve partot ért. Este volt ekkor, látszólag semmi érdekes nem volt a parton, Odüsszeusz talált egy kis zugot a fák és bokrok között, ahol száraz falevelekkel takarózva aludt el. Bár Odüsszeusz nem tudta hol van, Athéné rendezte sorsát. A phaiákok szigetén volt, királyuk Alkinoosz, annak lánya pedig Nauszika. Nauszika másnap reggel azzal a gondolattal kelt fel, hogy ő a soros a családi mosásban, és ahhoz a parthoz ment mosni, ahol Odüsszeusz is aludt. A mosás után a lány és a két kísérője labdáztak, táncoltak. A nap végén, amikor a labdát véletlenül a tengerbe dobták felsikítottak, erre felébredt Odüsszeusz, amikor meglátták a csupasz férfit, egyedül Nauszika nem ijedt meg tőle. Odüsszeusz szólt Nauszikához, akiről nem tudta eldönteni, hogy talán isten-e. Odüsszeuszt megfürdették, adtak neki ruhát, de féltek a pletykáktól, így megmondták neki, hogy bár hátrahagyják, könnyen meg fogják találni a király házát, jöjjön oda, és ők örömmel fogadják. Így is lett, Odüsszeusz az estét már a palotában töltötte. A következő napon Odüsszeusz elmeséli tíz éves kalandját. Trója elhagyásával kezdi a történetet, melynek tizedik napján a lótusz-evők szigetére érkeztek. Itt az emberek kedvesek voltak, de aki megkóstolta a lótuszt, azok soha többé nem akarták elhagyni a szigetet. Ezt a szigetet hamar otthagyták. A következő a küklopszos történet, mely bővebben ki van fejtve Polüphémosz részénél. (A könyvben igen, a vázlatomban még nem.) Itt pár embert elvesztettek, és ami még rosszabb, Odüsszeusz felidegesítette Poszeidónt is. A küklopszok szigetéről Aioloszhoz érkeztek, a szelek urához. Ő örömmel fogadta a vendégeket, Odüsszeusznak adott egy zsákot, melyben maga a szél volt, ezzel könnyedén hazajuthatnak. Ezzel már majdnem hazajutottak, viszont a flotta kíváncsi lett, azt hitték, hogy Odüsszeusz kincseket rejteget a zsákban. Azt kinyitva a szél kijött belőle, és elrepítette őket a Laisztrügónok szigetére, akik emberevő óriások voltak. Egyedül Odüsszeusz hajójával tudtak menekülni, a többit elpusztították az óriások. A következő állomásuk az Aiaié sziget volt, melyen Kirké, a gyönyörű de veszélyes boszorka is lakott. Akárki megközelítette őt, azt állattá változtatta. Két csapatra oszlottak, az egyiket Odüsszeusz, a másikat Eurülokhosz vezette. Az utóbbi csapat ment Kirkéhez felderíteni, Eurülokhosz kint maradt, a többiek bementek a házába. Őket megvendégelte, de az ételtől malacokká változtak. Eurülokhosz visszament a hajónál maradt Odüsszeuszékhoz jelenteni. Erre Odüsszeusz egyedül ment a házhoz. Út közben Hermész megjelent előtte, és varázsfüvet adott neki Kirké mérge ellen, és elmondta neki, hogy tegyen úgy, mintha meg akarná őt ölni, majd háljon vele, csak így mentheti meg társait. Valahogy így is lett, Kirké befogadta őket, konkrétan beköltöztek hozzá. Egy év után a társak mondták Odüsszeusznak hogy már csak tán haza kéne menni, erre Odüsszeusz tanácsot kért Kirkétől. Ő azt mondta, hogy le kell menniük az alvilágba, és Teireszász lelkét kell megkérdezni, hogyan juthatnak haza. Ehhez adott is egy jó komplex instrukciót, Ókeanoszon keresztül kell lejutniuk az Alvilágba, ahol egy bárányt kell áldozniuk, annak vérét egy tálba önteni, amelyet majd minden szellem el akar érni. Odüsszeusznak őket távol kell tartania mindaddig, amíg Teiresziász meg nem jelenik. Az utasítások szerint cselekedtek, Odüsszeusz egyedül Teiresziászt engedte a tálhoz, ezután feltette neki kérdését. Teiresziász szerint ha majd Thrínakié szigetére érnek, akkor nehogy egyenek az ott talált csordából, mert az a mindent látó és halló Hélioszé. Ha így tesznek, akkor hazajuthatnak, ha pedig bántják az állatokat, akkor egyedül Odüsszeusz tud hazajutni, sokkal keservesebben. Odüsszeusszal sok szellem akart még beszélni, köztük a Trójában elesett társai is. Odüsszeusz végül visszahajózott a felszínre. Kirkétől megtudták, hogy mivel kell a hazaúton szembenézniük: A szirénekkel, valamint egy szorossal Szkülla és Kharübdisz között. Szirének: Odüsszeuszék elmennek a szirének szigete mellett. Homérosz nem írja le azt, hogy hogyan néznek ki a szirének, csak azt, hogy szigetük áldozataik csontjaiból épül fel. Aki meghallja a szirének énekét, az egyből hozzájuk akar sietni, ezzel szerzik ők az áldozataikat. Odüsszeusz utasítására a társak viasszal tömik be a fülüket, Odüsszeusz viszont hallani akarja a szirének énekét, így az árboc talpához kötöztette magát. A terv sikerrel jár. Ezután Szkülla hegye és Kharübdisz szorosába érnek, ahol hat társat Szkülla elfogott, ezen áldozat árán tudtak itt átkelni. Szkülla: Hatfejű szörnyeteg aki hegyéről nyúl le a vizekbe, és magával ragadja az arra hajózókat. Kharübdisz: Tulajdonképpen egy nagy konyhamalac a vízben, ami elnyel mindent, majd néha felbüfögi a maradékot. Végül Thrínakié szigetére érve -Odüsszeusz távollétében- a társak a jós utasítása ellenére éhségükre hallgatván levágnak pár szarvasmarhát. Ennek következményeképpen amikor hajóra szállnak, Zeusz óriási csapással sújtja őket, és mindenki belehal, kivéve Odüsszeuszt, aki a hajó egy kis darabjába kapaszkodva -több nap után- Kalüpszó szigetére sodródik. Onnan pedig már tudjuk, hogyan jutott ide, itt ér véget az Odüsszeusz által mesélt történet. A király és a nép is előszeretettel segített abban, hogy Odüsszeusz hazajusson, már aznap haza is kísérték, ahogy meghallgatták a történetet. Odüsszeusz az utat végigaludta, a kísérői pedig nem ébresztették fel, minden ajándékukat és Odüsszeuszt is a parton lerakták, majd távoztak. Odüsszeusz felébredve egy öreggel találkozott, aki titokban Athéné volt, csak álcában. Megmondta neki, hogy Ithakán van, erre Odüsszeusz előadta neki, hogy ki is ő, nagyon hosszan mesélt, de minden szava hazugság volt. Ekkor Athéné felfedte magát, és azt mondta, még sok teendője van itthon. A kincseket egy barlangba tették, majd Athéné hazahívta Télemakhoszt, Odüsszeuszt pedig öregember álcájában saját kondászához, Eumaioszhoz küldte, aki melegen fogadta az idegent. Télemakhosz egyenesen a kondáshoz ment, hogy megtudja mi történt távollétében. Ezután a kondást elküldi anyjához, hogy jelentse érkezését. Addig Télemakhosz és Odüsszeusz Athéné segítségével egymásra ismernek. Ekkor megbeszélték a tervet, miszerint Odüsszeusz álcázva, a kérők közé megy, fia pedig majd elrejti a kérők fegyvereit, hogy ketten is el tudják űzni erőszakkal az egész társaságot. Odüsszeusz kutyája, Argos egyből felismeri gazdáját, még az öregember álca ellenére is. Örül neki, hogy végre visszajött, aztán meghal. Már nagyon öreg volt a kutya, és nem volt ereje semmire, még arra sem, hogy üdvözölje gazdáját, de megismerte, csóválta a farkát, leeresztette füleit, aztán meghalt. Odüsszeusz nem ment oda hozzá, nehogy felfedje magát. Odüsszeusz mesélt Penelopénak, tulajdonképpen előadta ugyanazt a kamu történetet, mint amit a kondásnak is, mesélte hírét Odüsszeusznak is. Penelopé nagyon örült a vendég bölcs szavainak, és jó híreinek, ezért mondta a dajkának, hogy tisztítsa meg. Ekkor jött a lábmosós rész. A dajka megmosta a lábát, és felismerte, hogy a vendég valójában Odüsszeusz. Odüsszeusz serdülőkorában vadászat közben térde felett csúnya sebet szerzett egy vadkan által. Erről a dajka felismerte, fel is kiáltott, hogy megjött Odüsszeusz. Penelopé ezt nem hallotta, mert Athéné elvarázsolta. A dajkának meg lett mondva, hogy ne szóljon senkinek, mert akkor baj lesz. Másnap Penelopé saját tudta nélkül játszott közre férje és fia tervével. Versenyt hirdet: Aki az isteni Odüsszeusz íját legkönnyebben fölajzza, és 12 fejsze fokán átlő vele, ahhoz megy hozzá. Előre eltervezték azt, hogy hogyan kerül majd az íj Odüsszeusz kezébe, hisz a sok dölyfös kérő úgysem adnák neki oda önszántukból. A terv szerint ment minden, a kondás odaadta az íjt Odüsszeusznak, az pedig a sok sértegetés után megmutatta mindenkinek, hogy ki a főnök, és tökéletesen teljesítette a próbát. (Eközben Penelopé nem volt jelen, mert Télemakhoszra hallgatván visszament szobájába, ahol pedig Athéné elaltatta.) Ezután Odüsszeusz és fia lemészárolják a kérőket, majd Odüsszeusz a dajkával odahívatta az összes szolgálóleányt, akik csúfot űztek Odüsszeuszból távolléte alatt, velük takaríttatta el a mészárlás utáni koszt, majd kirúgta őket házából, sorsukat Télemakhoszra bízta. Penelopé nehezen hitte el, hogy férje visszatért, de így volt, és minden visszaállt a régi kerékvágásba. '''Aeneas kalandjai' Az Aeneis a Latin versek egyik legkiemelkedőbbike. Akkor íródott, amikor Augustus átvette a hatalmat az előzőleg Caesar által irányított -A merénylet miatt totál káoszban lévő- Róma felett. Vergilius írta meg azzal a céllal, hogy megalkossa Róma hősét (Aki mellett minden más hős jelentéktelennek látszott, tipikus volt náluk a túlzások használata.), ezzel segítve a nemzeti öntudatot. Ebben a történetben természetesen az istenek és héroszok Latin megfelelője van használva: * Odüsszeusz - Ulysses * Zeusz - Jupiter * Poszeidon - Neptune * Hádész - Pluto * Hesztia - Vesta * Héra - Juno * Árész - Mars * Pallasz Athéné - Minerva * Aphrodité - Venus * Hermész - Mercury * Artemisz - Diana * Héphaisztosz - Vulcan/Mulciber Első rész: Trójából Itáliába Aeneas, Vénusz gyermeke egyike volt a leghíresebb héroszoknak, akik harcoltak a Trójai Háborúban. A trójaiak oldalán ő volt a második legnagyobb Hektór után. Amikor a görögök elfoglalták tróját, édesanyja segítségével ő, apja, és pici gyermeke el tudtak menekülni. Hosszú út után sikerült Itáliában kikötni. Akiknek nem tetszett az érkezése, azokat elpusztította, feleségül vette egy nagy hatalmú király leányát, és várost alapított. Őt tartották Róma igazi alapítójának, hiszen Romolusz és Rémusz abban a városban születtek, amit a fia épített, Alba Longában. Amikor Trójából elindult, sok más trójai is hozzácsapódott. Mindenki le szeretett volna telepedni valahol, de nem volt kerek ötletük arról, hogy hol is kéne. Többször próbáltak várost építeni, de mindig meghiúsultak a próbálkozások mindenféle balszerencsék és rossz ómenek következtében. Aeneasnák látomása volt, miszerint nyugat Itáliában kell várost alapítani, így oda indult, viszont elég hosszúra sikeredett az út, mert közben sok minden történt, Krétára jutottak. Bár egymás útját nem keresztezték az Argonauták és Aeneásék, mégis Iaszónék és a trójaiak is belebotlottak hárpiákba. Míg a Görögök bátran megküzdöttek velük, a Trójaiak inkább menekültek. Következő megállójuk Hektor feleségénél, Andromakhénél volt, aki Akhilleusz fiához, Neoptolemoszhoz került. Nem sokkal később otthagyta a nőt Heléné lányáért, Herminoéért, de nem sokáig élte túl ebben a házasságban. Halála után Andromakhé elvette a trójai prófétát, Helenust. Ők uralkodtak az országban, és szívesen fogadták Aeneasékat. Miután megvendégelték őket, mielőtt útnak indultak volna, Helenus azt a tanácsot adta nekik, hogy semmiképpen se Itália legközelebbi, azaz a keleti partjára érkezzenek, mert az tele van görögökkel. Felhívta a figyelmüket az Odüsszeiából már jól ismert Szkülla és Kharübdisz duóra, ahol eddig csak Odüsszeuszék (6 embernyi veszteséggel) és az Argonauták (Thetisz segítségével) tudtak átkelni. Helenus mindent feltérképezett számukra, hogy hogyan kerülhetőek el a veszélyek az utukon. A trójaiak pontosan követték a próféta utasításait, viszont annak nem volt tudatában Helenus, hogy Szicília déli partját küklopszok szállták meg. Naplemente után értek ide, úgyhogy minden hezitálás nélkül partra szálltak, és ott tábort vertek. Valószínűleg küklopszok áldozatai lettek volna mind, ha a szörnyek ébredése előtt nem futott volna oda hozzájuk egy ember figyelmeztetni őket. A lehető legrosszabb állapotban lévő ember Olysses egyik társa volt, akit nem szándékosan, véletlenül hagytak a szigeten. Azóta az erdőben élt, bujkálva a küklopszok elől. A trójaiakat sürgetve elhagyták a szigetet, épphogy útra keltek, de látták, ahogyan a megvakított óriás a partra megy, és megmossa szemének üregét. Miután sikeresen leléptek, újabb veszéllyel találták szembe magukat. Egy óriási viharba keveredtek, melyet Juno idézett elő. Juno utálta a trójaiakat, és a háború alatt is egyik legnagyobb ellenségük volt, az egész Párisz miatt ugyebár. Tudta, hogy ha a trójaiak megalapítják Rómát, az hosszú távon a városa, Karthágó meghódításához vezethet. Bár nem lehet tudni, hogy tényleg volt-e elég hatalma ahhoz, hogy szembeforduljon a sorssal, mindent megtett, hogy megfullassza Aeneaszékat. A szelek királyához is ellátogatott -aki Olyssest is megsegítette-, és megkérte, hogy süllyessze el hajójukat, cserébe pedig a legbájosabb nimfát ígérte neki feleségül. A vihar meg is tette volna azt, amit Juno akart, viszont testvére, Neptune nem látta jónak, hogy az ő területén kotnyeleskedik, így csúnyát nézett egyet az előbb említett királyra, majd megmentette a trójaiakat. Afrika északi részén értek földet, ami elég közel volt Karthágóhoz, így Juno megintcsak törni kezdte a fejét, hogy hogyan kéne ezzel számolnia. A gyönyörű özvegy, Dido volt Karthágó alapítója, és ő is uralkodott felette ekkor. Juno új terve az volt, hogy Aeneas és Dido szerelembe esnek, ezzel Aeneas inkább elhagyja az úti célját, Itáliát. Vénusz látta, hogy Juno mit szeretne, és bár ő is szívesen összehozta volna őket, ezt nem érezte helyesnek, így beszélt Jupiterrel. Elsírta neki, hogy a fiának, Aeneasnak bizony azon emberek vezetőjének kell lennie, kik majd egykor a földet fogják uralni. Jupiter megígérte neki, hogy Aeneas leszármazottjai Rómaiak lesznek, akikre fényes sors vár, akármi is történjen. Jupiter ígérete biztos volt, de azért Vénusz még szólt Cupidonak, hogy segítsen. Abban biztos volt, hogy Dido el tudja csábítani Aeneast, de fordítva már nehezen menne. Cupido azt mondta, hogy amint meglátja Dido Aeneast, bele fog szeretni. Vénusznak így már csak össze kellett hoznia őket. Miután földet értek, Aeneas és hű barátja, Akhatész elmentek felfedező-útra, hogy kiderítsék, hol is lyukadtak ki. Addig a hajótörött társaikat hátrahagyták. Utukon Vénusz vadásznő képében jelent meg előttük. Elmondta nekik, hogy hol vannak, és javasolta, hogy menjenek egyenesen Karthágóba, ahol a királynő biztosan megsegíti majd őket. El is indultak a városba, addig Vénusz tudtuk nélkül varázsködöt emelt köréjük, hogy ne keveredjenek bajba. A palota falába a Trójai Háborúról volt szobor vésve, melyen megesett a szívük egy pöppet. Ekkor megjelent Dido a szolgáival, aki örömmel látta vendégül a férfiakat. Egy nagy bankettet rendezett nekik, melyen Aeneas elmondja a történetét, először Trója bukását, majd a hosszú utazását. Dido -ahogyan el lett tervezve- beleszeretett Aeneasba, miközben mesélt. Karthágóban Aeneas és társai mindent megkaptak, amit csak szerettek volna, a nép olyan tisztelettel tekintett rájuk, mint magára a királynőre, Dido pedig nagyon szerelmes volt Aeneasba. Ezáltal Aeneásznak egyre kevésbé volt szimpatikus ötlet az eredeti tervhez ragaszkodni. Juno és Venus is örült annak, ahogyan alakultak a dolgok. Vénusz jobban kiismerte Jupitert, mint a saját felesége, és tudta, hogy ez a kis kitérő Didóval nem számít, mert ígyis-úgyis az eredeti terv fog végbemenni. Így is lett, Jupiter Merkúrral küldött üzenetet Aeneaásznak, miszerint ideje lenne útnak indulni, és beteljesíteni a sorsát. Aeneas összehívta az embereit, hogy szedjék a cókmókjukat, mert indulnak, de titokban, nehogy Dido megtudja. Mindegy, így is megtudta, először gyengéd, majd egyre durvább reakciókat váltott ki belőle, hogy ott akarják őt hagyni. Aznap este a trójaiak továbbhajóztak, a hajóról visszatekintve Aeneas végignézte, ahogyan az egész várost bevilágította egy nagy tűz. Anélkül, hogy tudta volna, éppen Dido halotti máglyáját nézte. Miután lelépett, öngyilkos lett. Második rész: Út az alvilágba Az út Karthágóból Itália nyugati partjaira nem volt annyira problémás, mint az eddigi, de így is elvesztették egy emberüket, Palinurust, aki vízbe fulladt. Helenus azt mondta Aeneasnak, hogy amint odaérnek, keressék meg a Cumaei jósnő barlangját, aki majd a továbbiakban segíteni tud nekik. A nő azt mondta, hogy segít Aeneasnak lejutni az alvilágban, ahol találkozhat apjával, Ankhiszésszel, hogy megtudjon tőle mindent, amire szüksége van. Az alvilágba lejutni könnyű, de visszajutni onnan már annyira nem. Aeneasnak meg kellet találnia az erdőben egy aranyfaágat, melyet magával kell vinnie. Akhatésszel ment keresni, ahol két galambot (Vénusz madarait) követve az Avernus Tónál találták meg. Ez volt az a tó, amire a jósnő felhívta a figyelmüket, ez nyitja az utat az alvilágba. Aeneas az aranyfaágat megszerezve a jósnővel együtt indult az alvilágba. Bár már sokan megjárták az alvilágot minden gond nélkül (Ulysses, Theseus, Herkules, Orpheus, Pollux, Psyche), Aeneasnak szörnyű dolgokkal kellett szembenéznie. Az utazásuk elég rizikós volt, a jósnő áldozatot hozott, majd egy barlangba rohantak, ahol rengeteg megtestesített terroron keresztül menvén jutottak el a révészhez, Charonhoz. Ő a folyón nem vitte át azokat, akik nem lettek tisztességesen eltemetve. Aeneasékat sem akarta átvinni, hiszen ő a halottakat szállítja, nem az élőket. Itt jött képbe az aranyfaág, melynek láttán meggondolta magát. A túloldalt szembekerültek Cerberussal, a sokfejű kutyával, de a jósnő adott neki egy kis sütit, és nem volt vele gond. Elérkeztek Minoszhoz, Europé fiához, aki végső ítéleteket osztott az arra érkező lelkeknek. Őt elkerülve a "Könnyek Rétje" nevű helyen találták magukat, ahova a szerelmi bánatos öngyilkosok kerültek. Itt összefutottak Didóval. Aeneasnak leesett, hogy miatta lett öngyilkos, amikor szólt neki, még csak rá sem nézett a lány. Ez megrázta Aeneast, sírt is utána egy darabig. Elérkeztek egy ponthoz, ahol kétfelé ágazott az út, bal felől rémisztő hangok és lánccsörgés hallatszott, de a jósnő bátorította Aeneast. Balra van a Rhadamanthus és Europé egyik fia által uralt terület, ahol a gonosz lelkeket bűntették, jobbra pedig egy mező, ahol Aeneas megtalálja apját. Az aranygallyat a tér közepén egy küszöbhöz kellett erősíteni, majd mentek jobbra. Itt minden vidám, szép zöld mezőkkel meg minden. Itt volt minden jó lélek, héroszok, költők, papok, és mindenki, aki jókat cselekedett életében. Itt történt egy cuki apa-fia találkozás. Aeneas megkapta apjától az instrukciókat a hazájuk megalapításához, visszamentek a jósnővel a felszínre, és Aeneas csapatával egyből útnak eredt Itália azon partjára, ahol otthonuk lesz. Harmadik rész: A háború Itáliában Juno továbbra is gondoskodik arról, hogy hősünk útja ne legyen bökkenőmentes. Az öreg Latinus, Latinum városának királya figyelmeztetést kapott apja, Faunus szellemétől, hogy egyetlen gyermekét, Laviniát ne adja hozzá akárkihez, csakis ahhoz az idegenhez, aki hamarosan megérkezik az országba. Így amikor nagykövetség érkezett Aeneastól, Latinus örömmel fogadta őket, hiszen úgy gondolta, hogy Aeneas lesz az, akiről az apja szelleme beszélt neki. Meg is üzente ezt Aeneasnak. Juno itt közbeszólt, megidézte Alectot, aki az istennőnek engedelmeskedve megpróbálta meghiúsítani az eltervezett házasságot. Ehhez elcsábította a király feleségét, valamint képbe hozta Turnus is, aki Lavinia egyik legnagyobb kérője volt. Volt itt egy farmer, akinek volt egy háziállatként tartott szarvasa. Ez legendás volt országszerte, és ha akárki bántani merészeli, annak az egész ország haragával kéne szembenéznie. Aeneas fia Alecto vezetésével ezt el is érte. Halálos sebet ejtett rajta vadászat közben. A szarvas nehezen hazajutott a farmer házához, de ott meghalt, Alecto pedig elintézte, hogy gyorsan terjedjen a hír. Turnus megérkezésekor kapta meg a király a hírt. Alecto miatt a királynak annyi baja lett hirtelen, hogy inkább bezárkózott a palotájába, és majd lesz ami lesz. A város szokása szerint csak akkor kezdődhet háború, ha a Janus templomán lévő két kapuról a király leveszi a keresztvasat, ünnepélyes keretek között. Mivel a király nem volt elérhető, Juno maga szállt le, és végezte el a feladatot. Turnus, Mezentius és Camilla vezetésével mindenki a Trójaiak ellen fordult. Ebben a kellemetlen szituban Tiberinus Atya, a közeli folyó istene látomást küldött Aeneasnak álmában. Azt mondta neki, hogy menjen Evanderhez, egy szegény kisváros királyához, mert e város sorsa az, hogy az egyik legnagyobb legyen a jövőben. Megígérte neki, hogy Evandertől meg fogja kapni a segítséget, amire szüksége van. A király és fia, Pallas örömmel fogadták Aeneasékat. (Aeneas és páran mentek csak egítségért, a többiek ottmaradtak.) Aeneas az öregnél töltött egy estét, majd másnak megkapta tőle a tanácsot, miszerint fel kell keresnie a gazdag és erős etruszkokat, akiknek számkivetett királyuk, Mezentius Turnust segítette. Egy nagyon kegyetlen király volt, így a háborúban a nép biztosan Aeneas oldalán állna. Evander megadta az útbaigazítást, Aeneasék pedig mentek. Mindeközben a Trójaiak akik ottmaradtak nagyon nagy nyomás alatt maradtak. Turnus keményen támadta őket. Bár ügyesen védekeztek, nagyon kevesen voltak, egyetlen reményük Aeneas volt, hogy hozza a segítséget. Két embernek sikerült az éjszaka elszökni úgy, hogy ne vegye őket észre az ellenfél, és siettek felkeresni Aeneast, hogy igen nagy baj van. Ez a kettő Nisus (Tapasztalt harcos) és Euryalus (Suhanc, de bátor és hősies) volt. Ők ketten mindig együtt harcoltak. Ahogyan settenkedtek az alvó ellenség között, hang nélkül, sorra végezték ki őket. Túl sokáig időztek, ahogy jött a napfelkelte, és épp érkezett meg Latium meglátta a napfény visszaverődését Euryalus sisakján, és üldözőbe vette. A két pajti ekkor kétfelé vált, és Euryalus a rossz utat választotta. Nisus tudta, hogy meg kell mentenie barátját, egyedül küzdött meg rengeteg ellenséggel, próbálta barátját menteni, viszont túl késő volt. Végül barátja gyilkosát is megölte. Ezek után a trójaiak kalandjai pusztán a csatatérre szűkülnek le, Aeneas visszatér az etruszkok seregével, és dúl az öldöklés. A trójaiak ellenségei meghalnak, bár társakat is veszítenek, köztük Pallast is. Végül Aeneas és Turnus harcolnak egymással egy az egy ellen. Ekkor Aeneas nem volt egyáltalán emberi, valami sokkal hatalmasabbá vált. Turnusnak esélye sem volt. A vers Turnus halálával végződik. Aeneas ezek után valószínűsíthetőleg hozzáment Laviniához és megalapították Rómát. Ötödik rész - A mitológia nagy családjai Théba királyi háza Az Atreusz ház nagy riválisa Kadmosz és gyermekei Európét mítoszában ugyebár elvitte a bika (Zeusz), és ez az a pont, amikor elkezdődik ez a történet. Szóval Európé apja a lány után küldi testvéreit mondván nekik, addig ne jöjjenek vissza, amíg meg nincs a lány. Az egyik fiú, Kadmosz, ahelyett hogy vakon keresgélte volna elveszett testvérét, inkább elment Delphibe, hogy megkérdezze Apollónt, merre találja. Az isten megmondja neki, hogy ne érdekelje őt többé se elveszett testvére, se az, amit apja mondott neki, hanem menjen, és alapítsa meg a saját városát. Egy üszőbe fog botlani amikor elhagyja Delphit, azt kövesse, és ahol az megpihen, ott alapítson várost. Így is lett, és ezúton megalapíttatott Théba. Nem volt egyszerű a történet, mert ehhez Kadmosznak még egy sárkányt is le kellett győznie. Ugyanis a közeli forrást a sárkány őrizte. Amikor vízért mentek, Kadmosz összes társa odaveszett, egyedül ő maradt, győzedelmeskedve a sárkány felett. Egyedül viszont nem alapíthatott várost, ekkor jelent meg előtte Athéné, aki azt tanácsolta Kadmosznak, hogy vesse el a sárkány fogait. Kadmosz mindenféle belegondolás nélkül tette, amit mondtak neki. Amikor elvetette a sárkány fogait, azokból felfegyverzett emberek nőttek ki, de nem törődtek Kadmosszal, csak egymással, elkezdték öldökölni egymást, amiből öt ember került ki élve, ők pedig Kadmosznak szolgáltak. Kadmosz és az öt szolgája egy szépen virágzó várost teremtettek. A mítosz szerint Kadmosz 'hozta be' Görögországba az abc-t. Felesége Harmonia, Árész és Aphrodité lánya. Esküvőjükön még az istenek is részt vettek, Aphrodité egy gyönyörű nyakláncot is adott lányának. Ezt Héphaisztosz, az Olümposz kovácsa készítette, de eredetileg csak azért, hogy a későbbi generációkra katasztrófát hozzon. Négy lányuk, egy fiuk született, akiken meglátták, hogy szörnyen balszerencsések. * Egyikük volt Szemelé, Dionüszosz anyja, aki elhunyt (Az álcáját levetett) Zeusz ragyogását meglátván. * Másikuk Inó, kinek férje megőrült, és megölte fiukat, Melikertészt. Fia holttestével a kezei között elmerült a tenger mélyébe, de az istenek megmentették mindkettőjüket, és vízi istenekké tették őket, Inó menti meg később Odüsszeuszt is. (Az Odüsszeiában még mindig Inóként szerepel, de később neve Leukothea lesz.) * Agave, akit Dionüszosz az őrületbe kergetett, azt hitte fiára, Phenteosra, hogy egy oroszlán, és saját kezűleg ölte meg. * Autonoe fia Aktaión, a nagy vadász. Bár itt Autonoe nem saját kezűleg ölte meg fiát, mégis végeredményben ő okozta halálát. Aktaión halála külön sorokat érdemel, mert nekem tetszik: Vadászat közben megszomjazott, és belépett egy hűs barlangba, ahol egy medencévé torkolló vízfolyást talált. Le akarta hűteni magát a vízben, de véletlenól pont Artemisz kedvenc fürdőhelyét találta meg. Ebben a pillanatban pont ott találta Artemiszt pucéran a medence mellett. Az istennő hírtelen nekiindulásból rárontott Aktaiónra, akit szarvassá varázsolt. Nem csak ő, de szíve is szarvasé lett, eddig nem félt semmitől, most bizony igen meg volt ijedve. Végül saját kutyái ölték meg. Szóval, visszatérve Kadmoszhoz és Harmoniához: Pentheus halála után Thébából Illírába menekültek, remélvén, hogy az átkot is maguk után hagyják. (haha, nem) Illírába érvén az istenek kígyóvá változtatták őket. Nem mintha tettek volna akármi rosszat, ők a tökéletes példák arra, hogy a szenvedés nem feltétlenül a rossz cselekedetek következménye, az ártatlan ugyanúgy bűnhődhet, mint a bűnös. Ükunokájuk Oidipusz, vele folytatódik a történet. Oidipusz király Ez itten külön ki van dolgozva. Antigoné Az Oidipusz király cselekménye után járunk. Szóval így szól a történet: Jocasta halála után Oidipusz még Thébában maradt pár évig, gyermekei felnevelkedtek. Volt két fia, Polüneikész és Etoklész, valamint két lánya, Iszméné és Antigoné. Bár nagyon balszerencsések voltak, a fiúkat kedvelték a Thébaiak, a lányok pedig jók és hűségesek voltak apjukhoz. Oidipusz lemondott a trónról, az idősebb fia, Polüneikész szintén. (A 'családi' balszerencséjük miatt ez bölcs döntés volt.) Jocasta testvére, Kreón lett a kormányzó. Lemondása után Oidipusszal sokáig kedvesen bántak, de egy idő után mégis kiutasították a városból. Szomorú, de ezt Kreón sürgette, és Oidipusz fiai beleegyeztek. Oidipusznak egyedül a két lánya volt, akikre számíthatott. Antigoné vele együtt ment, Iszméné pedig a városban maradt, hogy tudjon 'tudósítani' onnan apjának. (Ugyebár Oidipusznak kell a segítség, mert előzőleg megvakította magát.) Miután Oidipusz elment, a két fiú trónra akart kerülni. Bár fiatalabb volt, Etoklész került a trónra, és kiutasította testvérét a városból. Polüneikész Argoszban húzta meg magát, ahol Théba ellen szervezkedett. Oidipusz és Antigoné Colonusba ért, egy olyan helyre, amely menedéket nyújtott mindenféle szerzetnek. Itt biztonságban voltak, Oidipusz később itt hunyt el. Halálakor Iszméné is ott volt, aki épp jó híreket jött volna átadni. A két lányt Thészeusz hazaküldte. Arra értek haza, hogy nagyban dúl a csata a két fiútestvér között, egyikük elfoglalni akarja Thébát, másikuk megvédeni. Bár Polüneikésznek jó oka volt Théba ellen fordulni, Etoklész mégis csak Thébáért harcolt, így a két lánynak szinte lehetetlenség volt 'oldalt' választaniuk. Polüneikész hat törzsfőnökkel társult (Köztük volt Argos királya, Adrastus; valamint sógora, Amphiaraosz). Amphiaraosz amúgy egy jós volt, és tudta, hogy a hetük közül egyedül Adrastus fogja túlélni az akciót, úgyhogy nem szívesen segített, viszont megesküdött feleségének, Eriphylének, hogy ha valaha összetűzés lenne kettejük közt, akkor ő dönthet. Akkor esküdött meg erre, amikor egyszer összevesztek Adrastussal, és Eriphyle békítette ki őket. Polüneikész pedig 'lefizette' Eriphylét, hogy az ő oldalát fogja, azzal, hogy neki adta azt a bizonyos nyakláncot, amit még Harmonia kapott Aphroditétől. (Benne van a ''Kadmosz és gyermekei-''ben.) Hét bajnok támadta Thébát annak hét kapuján, és hét másik pedig védte azokat. Eteoklész védte azt, amit Polüneikész támadott. Mielőtt egymásnak estek volna, fiatalon halt meg a csatában az ezáltal legnagylelkűbbnek tartott fiú, Kreón fia, Menoeceus. Kreónt és fiát ugyanis szörnyű jóslat érte Teiresziásztól, miszerint ahhoz, hogy a csatának vége legyen, és Théba megmeneküljön, a fiúnak meg kell halnia. Kreón inkább halt volna meg maga, de a fiát nem akarta feláldozni, így elküldte őt, menjen messze. Menoeceus azonban nem akarta gyáva, megfutamodott emberként leélni életét, így inkább -mindenféle harci tapasztalat nélkül- ment a csatába. És ahogy írtam, meg is halt. Egyik fél sem jutott előnyhöz, így kiegyeztek abban, hogy küzdjön meg egyedül a két testvér, Polüneikész és Etoklész, és majd az dönti el a kimenetelt. Na ezzel se jutottak sokkal előrébb, mert megölték egymást. A harc hát tovább folytatódott, Menoeceus nem hiába halt meg, mert végül tényleg Théba győzedelmeskedett, és -ahogyan a jóslat is mondta- a másik oldalon egyedül Adrastus maradt életben, aki elmenekült Athénba. Thébában még mindig Kreón volt a kormányzó, ő pedig elrendelte, hogy aki Théba ellen harcolt, azt ne temessék el. Aki eltemet ilyen embert, azt halállal büntetik. (Azért nem akarta, hogy eltemessék őket, mert így hitük szerint lelkük nem nyugodott volna, örök bolyongásra 'ítélte' volna őket ezzel, amiért Théba ellen fordultak.) Antigoné ebbe nem tud belenyugodni, muszáj eltemetnie testvérét, Polüneikészt. Bár még két őr is ott volt, hogy vigyázzanak a holttestre, Antigoné kicselezte őket, és eltemette testvérét. Iszméné ebben nem segített, mert félt a halálbüntetéstől. Kreón kérdőre vonta Antigonét, aki jól beolvasott neki, hogy az erkölcs és a menny íratlan törvényei többet érnek, mint az ő törvénye. Antigoné végül meg is kapta az ígért halálbüntetést. (Iszméné végül fel akarta vállalni, hogy ő is segített (Kis hazudós), hogy osztozzon a halálbüntetésen, de Antigoné ezt nem hagyta.) Iszménéről nem íródott több történet, vagy vers, így Oidipus háza, Théba utolsó királyi családja végleg kihunyt. Heten Théba Ellen Ezt a sztorit két nagy személy is papírra vetette: Aiszkhülosz és Euripidész. Az utóbbi változatát írom le. Közvetlenül az Antigoné után járunk. Antigoné saját életét feláldozva temette el testvérét, Polüneikészt. Öt ember holtteste még ott maradt Théba falainál, Kreón parancsa miatt nem temethetik el őket. Adrastus, az egyedüli túlélője a Théba elleni bandából, Athén királyához, Thészeuszhoz sietett. Könyörgött neki egy sort, hogy segítsen rávenni Kreónt, hogy hadd temessék el tisztességgel az embereiket. Thészeusz nem akart segíteni neki, hiszen maguktól mentek Théba ellen, neki tulajdonképpen semmi köze az egészhez. Thészeusz anyja végül rábeszéli, hogy cselekedjen valamit. Eldönti, hogy megkérdi a népet, hogy mi legyen, és ha beleegyeznek, akkor megy Thébába. Így is lett. Céljuk volt, hogy megmondják Thébának, hogy 'jó szomszéd' akarnak lenni, de azért hadd temessék már el tisztességesen az embereket. Thészeusz épp beszéde közben jön egy hírnök Thébából, aki megkérdezi ki Athén vezetője. Elmagyarázzák, hogy Athénban akkora egység van, hogy nincs ilyenjük. Viszont visszaküldi őt Thébába, és megüzeni Kreónnak, hogy nem akarnak háborúzni, szimplán el akarják temetni a holtakat. Elmentek hát egy sereggel Thébába. Nem akartak senkit sem bántani, szimplán a holtakért jöttek. Thészeusz maga ásta meg nekik sírjaikat, ravatalokkal érkezett. A temetésen halotti máglyát állítottak tiszteletből, minden halott után Adrastus mondott róluk pár szót: * Kapaneusz - Gazdag ember volt, de olyan alázatos akár egy szegény, és igaz barát, ajkait egyedül kedves szavak hagyták el. * Eteoklész - Mindenben szegény, de becsületben gazdag. Ha adtak volna neki, azt nem fogadta el. * Hippomedon - Sokat szenvedett, vadász és katonaként szolgált. Fiatal korától megvetette a könnyű életet. * Parthenopaeus - Mindenki által szeretett ember, aki sose tett senki ellen. * Tüdeusz - Egy néma ember, kiválóan használta kardját és pajzsát. Lelke fennkölt, szavakkal ki nem fejezhető mennyire. Ahogy meg lett gyújtva a máglya, megjelent egy nő, Evadne, Kapaneusz felesége. Röviden szólt halott férjéhez, majd belevetette magát a máglyába, hogy együtt menjenek a túlvilágra. A halottak kicsi fiai is jelen voltak a temetésen, és bár örültek, hogy végre átléphetnek őseik a túlvilágra, el nem felejthetik amit tettek velük. Tíz év múlva bevonultak Thébába, és porig rombolták azt. Therésziásznak sikerült elmenekülnie. Az egyetlen dolog ami megmaradt egész Thébából Harmonia nyaklánca volt. Azt Delphibe vitték, ahol a zarándokok elmehettek megnézni azt a következő évszázadokban. A hét bajnok fiait -bár győzedelmeskedtek ott, ahol őseik elbuktak- epigoninak hívták. (Az után-született) Amikor Théba elbukott, akkor a görög hajók még nem kötöttek ki Trója szigetén. Tüdeusz fia, Diomédesz híressé vált, mint az egyik legdicsőbb harcos, aki még Trója ellen is hadakozott.